Movie Night
by kitikattt7
Summary: Wanna play a game? You know damn well if Law or Corazon asked you this you would say yes immediately. Dedicated to Taminnugget, who was the FIRST place winner of my follower giveaway! woot woot! lol :D So here is some CoraLaw. Rated M for smut. lemons. limes. yes this is lemonade. some fluff. humor fluff lol.


***Law and Corazon watching Saw***

"Law-san! How can you watch such horrific movies like this?!"

"I don't know, probably because I'm a surgeon and have seen things like this, AND this is only a movie."

Corazon clenches Law's arm in a terrified manner, shaking his whole body, "BUT THIS MAN IS MAKING PEOPLE CUT OFF THEIR OWN LIMBS!"

"So? One time, I sent the hearts of 100 pirates to the Marines."

"YOU DID **WHAT**!?"

Law smirked continuing to watch the movie.

Corazon unable to handle himself, walked out of the room to grab some popcorn.

After a few minutes, he peered around the corner at Law still mesmerized by the movie. He chuckled under his breath and tip toed back into the living room with the popcorn. His devil fruit powers giving him the advantage to keep even more quiet. He crept behind Law's head, leaned in so close to his ear he could almost feel his lips touch it, and whispered " _Wanna play a game?"_

Law does not scared so easily, but when he is, it's not good. The surgeon, without hesitation, grabbed the voice he heard, flipping Corazon over his shoulder and the couch, making land on his back in front of the TV. Popcorn flew everywhere, including the bowl ending up over Corazon's face.

"JESUS CHIRST CORA-SAN!" Law screamed angrily after realizing it was him.

He rushed over to the klutz, removing the bowl, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" Law lectured.

Corazon laid there in a daze, until finally coming out of it. " _Well_ …you don't play nice at all…" he stammered.

Law sighed in relief that he was okay and smiled, "I never _play nice_ …" he said running his hand up Corazon's chest. Cora smiled deviously. He grabbed Law, pulling him down atop of him, their faces less than an inch from each others, " _Then let the game begin…"_ he groaned sensually. Law eagerly responds by pressing his lips against the joker. Their tongues battling for dominance. Law's hips grinding against the uncomfortable bulge in Cora's pants. Corazon moaned in between kisses, he loosened his belt, trying to release his surprise for Law.

" _Is this for me?"_ Law asks seductively as he grabs Cora's groin.

" _Who else would it be for?"_ Corazon cooed. Law yanked the man's pants down making his cock spring out. He lowered his head wrapping his tongue around the throbbing member. Cora groaned in pleasure feeling his hot wet mouth surround him. Law quickly removed his own pants while distracting Corazon. He lined himself up and dove inside his rear passage. Corazon screamed in ecstasy as he took every inch of Law. His hands clenched the doctor's hips, every sensual noise pleasing Law greatly.

Law stroked Corazon's dick gently as he continued to thrust. " _Fuckkk…you're going to make me come…"_ Cora muttered, flushed in the face. Law gazed at him intently, " _If you can shoot your essence right here…"_ Law suggested opening his mouth. " _Then I'll let_ _ **you**_ _have a turn."_

Determined and high aroused, Corazon released himself, shooting his creamy fluid upward. A final spurt hit Law's tongue, the doctor swallowed in satisfaction as his dark eyes locked with Cora's. Cora gave a sinister grin and had him switch positions. " _Heheh, now I get to watch your expressions."_ Corazon growled against Law's neck. He forced himself inside with no hesitation. Law's screams of pain soon eroded into blissful moans of enjoyment.

Cora knew Law liked to play a little rough, he pinned his arms above him as he fucked Law senselessly. Law's cock rubbing against the joker's shredded abs. "FUCK~!" the surgeon of death would scream joyful. His body was close, his ass tightening around Corazon's cock. Law gave a final howl as he pumped out his fluid all over his and Cora's abs. Their bodies rubbing together as the white cream dispersed between them. Soon after, Corazon released himself a second time, filling Law's backway immensely. He collapsed next to Law, out of breath, but satisfied.

Only a few seconds passed by before Corazon began to snicker. Law looked over at him confused, "What?" he asked.

Corazon stared back at him with a shit grin.

Law's face became mortified. "DON'T YOU DARE-"

" _ **Game Over**_ _."_ Corazon said mimicking the voice of jigsaw.

"OH MY GOD." Law screamed.

Corazon laid there laughing hysterically as Law tried to escape his embarrassing punchline.


End file.
